Bajo el Disfraz de la Verdad- TRADUCCIÓN
by Philopannyx
Summary: All Might es el héroe #1 del mundo, el símbolo de la paz, el pilar en el que el mundo sabe que puede apoyarse. Él domina todas las habitaciones en las que se encuentra, desde conferencias de prensa hasta su agencia de héroes. Es bastante fácil para todos pasar por alto a Yagi Toshinori, el "secretario sin quirk" de All Might. Pero él todavía está allí. [Toshinko]
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Soy Philopannyx y esta es la primera traducción que hago. Me enamore tanto de esta historia que quería traducirla y tuve la suerte de que Jeanemon me diera su permiso para hacerlo._

 _ **La historia original está en AO3 como "Lies in the guise of truth".**_

 _¡Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mi!_

* * *

Capítulo 1: Un viaje en autobús a casa

Viajar en autobús no era el estilo esperado por el público para el héroe número 1 y esa fue la razón principal por la que aún viajaba de esa manera. A pesar de su tamaño y masa, se tuvo que reconocer levemente a Yagi Toshinori como el famoso All Might cuando se sentó en silencio en su asiento (y parcialmente en el asiento al lado de él) con una cesta de comestibles en su regazo.

Era reconfortante viajar así, rodeado de personas a las que daría su vida por proteger. Los niños pequeños de la mano con sus padres, los ancianos sentados en sus asientos y charlando suavemente entre ellos, los adolescentes que cotillean sobre la escuela. Disfrutó del brillo de segunda mano que le dieron sus vidas pacíficas.

El autobús se detuvo para permitir que los que deseen salir lo hagan y dar lugar a los nuevos pasajeros. Esta parada tenía bastantes, y cuando se hizo evidente que ocupar dos asientos sería más que grosero, comenzó a ponerse de pie y ofrecer sus asientos a una joven madre de aspecto cansado.

"Oh esta bien. Puedo encajar." Le aseguró mientras se deslizaba a su lado. Aún así Toshinori se movía tan cerca de la pared como podía, casi conteniéndose en su asiento. "Gracias por la cortesía, sin embargo".

"Por supuesto." Toshinori sonrió antes de romper el contacto visual, mirando hacia abajo a su cesta de la compra. Eso nunca dejaba de divertirlo ni a cualquiera que lo conociera, pero mientras All Might podía sonreír y encantar su camino a través de cualquier situación, Toshinori se encontraba siendo torpe frecuentemente.

No es un silencio incómodo que comparten después de eso, al menos. Solo el silencio típico de dos personas sentadas una junto a la otra en un autobús. Normal. Bonito. Luego, el estado de ánimo cambia a algo que no es normal en absoluto cuando por una o dos paradas la mujer se tambalea hacia un lado, su cabeza descansa sobre el hombro de Toshinori. Ella parece estar profundamente dormida y él no tiene idea de cómo lidiar con esto.

Sin embargo, sucede un segundo evento sorprendente que toma su mente del primero. El niño que sostenía en sus brazos estaba despierto, pequeñas manos agitándose mientras intentaban escapar de la manta en la que estaban envueltas con fuerza. Y cuando el pequeño lo hizo, Dios mío, fue la cosa más linda que Toshinori había visto. Un bebé de cara redonda con ojos verdes brillantes y rizos apretados del mismo tono de verde que su madre, vestido con un enterito de All Might completo con capucha. Toshinori tiene que contener un grito de asombro porque no sabía que la línea de ropa se había lanzado todavía, y no había visto que iban a hacer pequeños enteritos en la línea.

El niño lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, con la boca abierta en una silenciosa "o" de sorpresa. El silencio dura solo un segundo antes de que el niño gritara encantado y extendió una mano desesperadamente flexionada hacia el cabello de Toshinori. El héroe que nunca vaciló o huyó del peligro se congeló, incapaz de alejarse o moverse. El niño agarra un puñado de cabello y lo sostiene con fuerza, mirando con asombro su premio por una fracción de segundo antes de tratar de llevárselo a la boca.

Los niños son grandiosos.

"¿Ah, señorita?" Dijo suavemente, tratando de sacudir suavemente a la mujer mientras inclinaba su cabeza para que su hijo no se comiera su cabello. No estaba funcionando bien. "¿Señorita?".

La cabeza de la mujer se alzó y ella murmuró suavemente antes de darse cuenta de la difícil situación en la que se encontraba. "¡Oh, Izuku, no!" Susurró ella, aparentemente horrorizada por no solo quedarse dormida en el hombro de un hombre en el autobús, sino también de que su hijo estaba casi comiéndose su pelo. Ella desenredó cuidadosamente los dedos del niño, ignorando su indignado grito mientras le quitaban su premio. "Lo siento mucho, señor."

Toshinori se metió el pelo de forma segura detrás de la oreja y se frotó la nuca. El pequeño Izuku continuó bramando infelizmente mientras miraba con nostalgia el cabello de Toshi. "Por favor, no se preocupe, señorita. Yo, ah, me disculpo por despertarte, pero no quería que en realidad él se comiera mi cabello."

"Él lo habría hecho, también. Está en esa edad en la que todo entra en su boca". Fieles a sus palabras, el chico finalmente dejó de fijarse en el cabello de Toshi y en cambio trató de comerse los dedos de su madre. Ella se echó a reír con cariño y le golpeó gentilmente en la nariz con el dedo índice. "Me disculpo de nuevo por mi rudeza. Soy Midoriya Inko." Ella le ofreció una mano y él la estrechó suavemente.

"Yagi Toshinori. No hay necesidad de disculparse, por favor." Le dio a Inko su mejor sonrisa, no una de las inspiradoras de All Might, sino una que esperaba que aún fuera amigable y cálida. Él le estrechó la mano con cuidado; ella era mucho más pequeña que él.

Ella se ve sorprendida, apoyando la mano en la cabeza de su hijo después de que se retiró del apretón de manos. "Usted no es estadounidense? Yo había asumido…"

Era una suposición fácil de hacer. Era alto, bronceado, rubio y de ojos azules. Toshinori sabía que se parecía al estadounidense estereotipado. El tema de All Might no ayudó, e incluso con sus ropas fuera de servicio mantuvo los colores. Llevaba una gran sudadera con capucha de All Might hoy.

"Aaah, nací y crecí en Japón." La dejó sacar de eso lo que pudiera. No estaba dispuesto a revelar los detalles de su vida a una extraña en el autobús. Es hora de tratar de dirigir la conversación en otro lugar. "¿Cuántos años tiene tu hijo?"

La cara de Inko se ilumina y, obviamente, ha encontrado un tema favorito. "Él tiene casi un año de edad", dijo y deslizó su mano debajo de la capucha de su hijo y le revolvió el pelo. El niño se rió y alcanzó sus manos con la mirada de amor que todos los bebés tenían. "Pronto él estará caminando y metiéndose en todo."

Toshinori rió suavemente, moviendo sus dedos en una ola hacia el niño. Distraído por el movimiento, la atención de Izuku se volvió hacia él y se acercó a su mano. Toshi dejó que el niño tomará sus dedos y sonrió a su madre. "Crecen demasiado rápido", dijo melancólicamente, pensando momentáneamente en los pocos niños con los que había crecido. Los bebés a menudo eran adoptados rápidamente, pero algunos habían crecido en el sistema. "Pero pronto te buscará para que le enseñes todo. Será un tiempo para apreciar."

La mujer le sonrió a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Pronto el autobús se detuvo e Inko se puso de pie. "Ah, esta es mi parada. Fue agradable hablar con usted, señor Yagi."

"Igualmente, señorita. Cuídate." Toshinori se despidió de ella y del niño, que se incorporó para poder ver por encima del hombro de su madre y lo miró fijamente. Vacilante, una pequeña mano se levantó y lo saludó mientras una vocecilla decía "Adiós".

Toshinori se detuvo unas cuantas paradas más allá de eso, deslizándose hacia la pequeña casa vacía en la que vivía. Se podría invitar a todos a quedarse en los hoteles más lujosos y regalar las cosas más extravagantes, pero Toshinori prefería vivir austero. Crecer sin mucho había arraigado en él el valor de ahorrar dinero. Tomó sus compras en la cocina y las guardó antes de sentarse en su escritorio para revisar sus notas.

Había mucho que hacer todavía. Apariciones que programar, eventos para saludar a sus fans, sesiones de entrenamiento con los jóvenes héroes empleados en su agencia, entrevistar a posibles pasantes. Había tanto trabajo que hacer además de irrumpir en la escena. Caridades para donar, bocas hambrientas para alimentar, corazones rotos para calmar.

Levantó la vista hacia el reloj e hizo un poco de matemáticas en su cabeza. Si no hubieran llamadas para All Might, debería poder pasar por su registro de trabajo antes de la medianoche. Eso dejaría cinco horas para dormir, dos horas para entrenar, luego el tiempo suficiente para una ducha rápida y un desayuno antes de dirigirse a la agencia.

El trabajo de un héroe nunca termina.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de Jeanemon:**_ _Toot-toot, todos a bordo del tren 'el viejo Yagi necesita una familia', toot-toot._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Una sonrisa que avergüenza al sol.

"Ah, Yagi-san, tú…" Antes de que Sir Nighteye pudiera terminar su pregunta, Toshinori levantó las formas que buscaba. "Gracias."

"Mmhm. En cualquier momento. Oh, por favor, no olvides que All Might desea que califiques al grupo de solicitantes C al final de esta semana." Sir Nighteye suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y Toshinori reprimió una sonrisa. La agencia de All Might fue, por mucho, la más solicitada en Tokio, quizás en todo Japón. Docenas, a veces cientos, de solicitantes fueron eliminados a través de cada mes.

Fue un trabajo duro hecho más difícil por los rigurosos estándares de All Might. Los pocos héroes que tenía trabajando con él daban sus opiniones y los calificaban. Para trabajar con All Might uno tenía que defender sus estándares; Tenía que ser valiente, amable, bueno, enfocado en la gente y no en el cheque de pago. Toshinori se sintió modesto al ver que su agencia había atraído el verdadero talento que había.

Sin embargo, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Ectoplasm se separara a su propia agencia. Aunque parecía estar contento de quedarse donde estaba por ahora, el hombre era demasiado competente para querer seguir siendo un héroe asistente por siempre. Best Jeanist lo seguiría así en unos pocos años también, y Edgeshot. Por ahora, sin embargo, su agencia tenía algunos de los mejores talentos que el mundo podía ofrecer.

Sir Nighteye suspiró y se llevó las gafas a la nariz. "No te preocupes, Yagi-san, lo haré para el final de la semana y estarán listos para tu prueba final". La sonrisa que le da a Toshinori no es agradable en absoluto, Sir Nighteye podía tener una racha muy vengativa cuando él quería.

Toshinori se recostó en su silla y asintió con seriedad. "Todos debemos hacer nuestra parte". La prueba final, después de que sus héroes asistentes (debido a que Toshinori odiaba algunas palabras como la palabra "compañero", como algo sacado de esos cómics antiguos donde literalmente los niños pelearían junto a los héroes) obtuvieran su calificación, los aspirantes tenían que ser calificados por Toshinori antes de ir a ver a All Might. Fue absolutamente un paso necesario, los solicitantes no sabían quién era y eso le dio una mirada honesta a sus verdaderas personalidades y motivación. Parecido a cómo juzgas a alguien por la forma en que tratan a un servidor en un restaurante, hubo muchos postulantes talentosos que pasaron el juicio de sus héroes asistentes, pero se mostraron desdeñosos y groseros con un simple "secretario".

Sir Nighteye se sentó en el borde del escritorio de Toshinori y lo miró en silencio. Luego: "Honestamente, deberíamos pasar directamente a tu parte, es gracioso verlos tratar de superarte".

El modesto Yagi 'sin quirk' derribando a jóvenes héroes de alta calidad fue una fuente inagotable de entretenimiento para los empleados de su agencia. Muchos confiaban en sus quirks para dominar a sus enemigos, enfrentarse a alguien que no tenía ninguna peculiaridad para usarlos, ya sea por miedo o por descubrir que no tenían el control para contenerse.

Por supuesto, existía el beneficio adicional de que incluso sin usar One for All Toshinori era un hombre grande y físicamente fuerte. Había expulsado físicamente de la oficina a más de un héroe con exceso de grandeza.

"Tengo muchos más deberes que eliminar a los jóvenes héroes simplemente por tu diversión", dijo Toshinori con suavidad. "Sabes que All Might respeta tu juicio".

Ajá, como se esperaba. La mención casual de la aprobación hace que Sir Nighteye comience a sonrojarse. Abochornado, el hombre se baja del escritorio de Toshinori y le permite volver al trabajo sin más burlas. Hay mucho que hacer para la administración: dinero para dirigir hacia los daños (afortunadamente limitados) causado por sus héroes asistentes y él mismo durante las peleas, suministros para reabastecerse, pagar las cuentas.

No es el mejor en este tipo de trabajo, pero le da la misma alegría que la de estar en el campo. Naomasa lo había acusado de ser un fanático del control más de una vez, pero era simple. Sus héroes asistentes eran hombres buenos que merecían tener un tiempo libre y ¿a quién, sino él mismo, podía confiarle el precioso funcionamiento interno de su agencia?

('Maniático del control', Naomasa había murmurado entre dientes mientras comía soba frío temprano en la mañana después de una larga noche de patrullas. De cualquier otra persona, las palabras habrían parecido duras y crueles, pero Naomasa las hizo parecer cariñosas.)

Después de un descanso para almorzar y detener un pequeño robo, comienza a desempacar las cajas entregadas a la agencia. Muchos son recuadros de comunicados de prensa de varias empresas con licencia para crear productos para su organización. Las camisetas y sudaderas lo suficientemente grandes como para usar y ocultar lo voluminoso que es se devuelven rápidamente para sí mismo, el resto se deja fuera de las cajas para que sus héroes asistentes tomen lo que quieran. Cualquier otra cosa fue donada a los necesitados.

Al pasar por una de las cajas, se detiene y mira fijamente la ropa de niños por más tiempo de lo que quisiera admitir. Sin invitación ese niño pequeño del autobús viene a su mente, Izuku. Había sido tan adorable, su madre tan amable de hablar con él. Ninguno de sus héroes asistentes tenía hijos (en su línea de trabajo, pocos lo hacían, a menos que uno intentara iniciar un imperio como Endeavor y como dirían sus camaradas estadounidenses, 'Que se joda ese tipo') y la ropa fue donada con mucha frecuencia. No estaría privando a ninguno de ellos si los tomara y se los ofreciera a la señorita Midoriya.

Aun así, un hombre apenas conocido que le ofrecía ropa para su hijo resultaría extraño. ¿Cierto? Eso sonaba como algo que parecería extraño. Impulsivamente, también tomó la pila de enteritos. Lo peor que sucedería sería su rechazo, trató de animarse. Por supuesto, en realidad podría asustarse de que un hombre grande se interesara en su hijo y cambiara las líneas de autobús.

Toshinori suspiró y se frotó la frente. ¿Cómo podían las señales sociales ser tan fáciles como All Might, pero cada vez que intentaba vivir como él, todo tenía que ser pensado?

Como de costumbre, es el último en salir de la oficina por la noche, empaca sus cosas y las guarda antes de ir a una tienda de la esquina por su suministro habitual de té y bocadillos. Toshinori se acomodó en el autobús, cerró los ojos y contó las paradas en su cabeza. ¿Tal vez la señorita Midoriya también estaría hoy?

Ella estaba entrando desde la misma parada que la última vez. Toshinori sonrió al verla, aunque la sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente por lo cansada e incómoda que parecía. La siguió un hombre que le hablaba animadamente, de pie demasiado cerca. Su sonrisa era tan cautelosa como su lenguaje corporal, pero el hombre parecía no darse cuenta, o tal vez simplemente no le importaba. Los ojos de Inko se lanzaron sobre el autobús antes de asentarse en Toshinori y fue fácil ver un grito de ayuda cuando no expresó ninguno.

"¡Inko-chan, te he guardado un asiento!" Llamó y señaló el lugar vacío junto a él, momentáneamente sonrojándose por actuar tan familiarizado con ella. Pero Inko le siguió el juego, agachándose bajo el brazo del hombre y corriendo para sentarse junto a Toshinori antes de que el autobús arrancara. Privado de su presa, el hombre parecía agrio, pero obviamente no estaba dispuesto a comenzar una pelea con un hombre que podría romperlo por la mitad.

"Gracias, Yagi-san." Murmuró, palmeando la espalda de Izuku. "Comenzó a hablar conmigo en la estación y no pude escapar sin causar una escena". Izuku llevaba puesto otro enterito con tema de héroe hoy, este de Crimson Riot. Claramente alguien en la familia era un fanático de los héroes. El niño le dio esa sonrisa brillante y soleada a Toshinori que derritió su corazón. Izuku abrió y cerró su mano en una pequeña ola de bebé, susurrando un pequeño 'Hola-hola' hacia él.

Se agachó un poco y saludó al niño. "¡Hola, hola!" Repitió, ganándose una risa encantada en respuesta. "¿Crimson Riot hoy?" Le preguntó a Inko, levantando una ceja. No es tan popular como algunos de los héroes llamativos, pero Crimson Riot fue uno de los favoritos de Toshinori para hacer equipo. El hombre era competente y estaba absolutamente dedicado a proteger a las personas a toda costa. Nunca hubo víctimas civiles cuando estuvo involucrado.

Inko rió y revolvió el cabello de Izuku. "Su padre ama todo lo relacionado con los héroes y parece pensar que Izuku es su muñeco para vestirlo". Parecía que el niño tenía un padre cariñoso además de una madre adoradora, bueno. Los niños deben ser apreciados. "No me importa, eso lo hace feliz e Izuku siempre se ve adorable".

"Eso es lo que hace." No es la primera vez que Toshinori se siente melancólico mirando al niño feliz. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, si el mundo fuera más seguro, si él no fuera un desastre, tal vez podría haberse establecido y tener hijos propios. Niños con corazones y moral fuertes que crecerían sabiendo que eran amados y apreciados.

Levanta la vista del chico para encontrar a Inko mirándolo con una mirada compasiva en su rostro. "¿Te gustaría sostenerlo?", Preguntó ella, ya moviéndolo para ofrecerle. El niño dejó de aferrarse a ella y tendió los brazos hacia Toshinori, expectante, con esa dulce confianza que todos los niños deberían tener, sin conocer el rechazo.

"Yo ... Por supuesto." ¿Cómo no podía tomar a ese chico en sus brazos? ¿Cómo podría traicionar esa dulce confianza? El no pudo, Toshinori lo hizo rebotar en su regazo y se ganó una risa feliz cuando Izuku lo agarró por el pelo, porque por supuesto lo hizo. No importaba lo duro que tirara, Toshinori había recibido peores cosas. "Has sido bendecida con un hijo fuerte".

Ella rió como una niña y lo miró con una sonrisa cariñosa. "¿No tienes hijos, Yagi-san?" Tenía que ser obvio por lo torpe que era, pero él negó con la cabeza. "Una pena, eres muy natural con él".

Increíblemente, Toshinori la miró, pero Inko no parecía estar burlándose de él. Puede sentir que empieza a sonrojarse y dirige toda su atención al niño en sus brazos. Izuku se había aburrido simplemente de tirar de su cabello y ahora estaba agarrando su cara, tratando de levantarse sobre pequeñas piernas temblorosas. Toshinori lo apoyó y soportó los golpes juguetones. "Si tú lo dices." Dijo dudoso. Entonces, tal vez demasiado anhelante: "Quería crecer en una familia grande, pero no fue así".

Había sido un niño dolorosamente solitario; Nadie quería al chico sin quirk cuando había otras opciones. Ni siquiera había habido algo parecido a una familia real hasta Nana, y ella se la habían arrebatado brutalmente. Gran Torino no había estado interesado en cultivar el mismo vínculo que él y Nana tenían. No fue hasta hace poco, con el actual grupo de héroes asistentes y Naomasa, que comenzó a sentir que quizás podía encontrar una familia.

"Bueno, todavía hay tiempo. Todavía eres un hombre joven ", dijo Inko sabiamente y Toshinori le lanzó otra mirada dudosa. Tenía casi cuarenta años ahora. Esa parte de su vida había pasado. Ella golpeó su hombro juguetonamente, pero Toshinori captó algo fuera de lugar en su expresión. Inko se veía un poco ansiosa todavía.

Una rápida mirada le informa que, sí, el hombre que había estado rondando todavía estaba en el autobús y la observaba. Es más, su parada se acercaba pronto. No había duda de que si ella se bajaba sola, misteriosamente también sería su parada.

Se apoderó de la repentina rabia violenta que hervía en él, respiró hondo y dejó a Izuku en su regazo. Sin embargo, el niño podía sentir el cambio en su estado de ánimo, su labio inferior se tambaleó un poco y miró a los ojos de Toshinori en busca de tranquilidad. Toshinori sonrió a lo grande para el niño y eso era suficiente por ahora, Izuku volvió a reírse y rebotar. "Inko-chan, ese hombre ..." Murmuró y ella asintió, todavía sonriendo.

"Ha estado observando todo el tiempo. Creo que me seguirá cuando salga". A pesar de lo enojado que esta situación lo hacía, Toshinori quería alabar su actitud observadora. Había escuchado tantas declaraciones de víctimas donde no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados o seguidos, o habían asumido que estaban a salvo. "¿Me acompañarías a casa?".

"No confío en que él te siga sin importar si te acompaño a casa o no". Y no sería posible que se fuera a la noche y le enseñara al hombre una lección decisiva sobre cómo no significaba que no cuando Él también necesitaba escoltarla. "Si te sientes cómodo, mi parada es una de las últimas en la ruta. Puedo tomar un taxi y llevarte a casa desde allí ".

Inko no tarda mucho en decidir en absoluto. "Si lo hicieras, sería muy reconfortante. Gracias. "El alivio cruza su rostro y ella le da una sonrisa que es tan cegadora como la de su hijo. Ella se acomodó a su lado más ahora, sabiendo que estaba en un largo viaje en autobús. "Déjame enviar un mensaje de texto a mi madre y hacerle saber que llegaré tarde".

Toshinori asintió y continuó entreteniendo al niño en sus brazos. A pesar de pensar que era terrible con los niños, Izuku no parecía estar de acuerdo, parecía más que contento de rebotar o ponerse su sudadera o jugar con la cremallera. Inko disparó un rápido mensaje de texto a su madre y volvió a meter el teléfono en su bolso. "Puedo sostenerlo de vuelta si quieres."

"No, está bien", dijo Toshinori, tal vez un poco demasiado rápido, pero solo hizo reír a Inko. "¿Te encuentras con tu madre? Podríamos bajar en una parada anterior y tomar un taxi ... "

Ella sacudió la cabeza y apretó los labios en una media sonrisa. "No, recientemente me mudé de nuevo con ellos. Mi divorcio finalizó y liquidamos nuestros activos compartidos. Hasta que encuentre un lugar propio, me quedaré allí. No me molesta si tardamos un poco más en llegar ".

Inko parecía un poco triste al pensar en irse a casa, aunque eso tenía sentido. ¿Fue amistoso el divorcio? ¿Estaban en términos amistosos por el bien de su hijo? Si su esposo, el ex esposo, vestía a su hijo con un equipo de superhéroe, eso significaba que al menos estaban en buenos términos. ¿Acaso ella no estaba disfrutando su estadía con sus padres? Tantas variables, tantas cosas para pensar. Ninguna de ellas es asunto suyo.

Toshinori había asumido que el hombre que seguía a Inko se rendiría eventualmente, pero se quedó en el autobús todo el tiempo. Contra todo pronóstico, cuando él e Inko salieron del autobús, el hombre se bajó también, siguiéndolos muy de cerca. Él sabe que va a haber un altercado, años de ser un héroe han afinado su intuición. Inko también lo sabe, por la forma en que sus hombros están encorvados y se enrosca protectoramente alrededor de su hijo.

"¿Cuál es tu quirk?" Ella murmuró suavemente, apoyándose contra su costado. Su boca se secó y su mente vaciló.

"No tengo uno", dijo automáticamente, porque Yagi Toshinori no lo tenía. Cada parte del registro decía que él no tenía quirk.

Inko parece alarmada, entonces con la misma rapidez se muestra decidida. Ella le apretó el brazo y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "No te preocupes." Ella quería protegerlo, Toshinori se dio cuenta con un sobresalto.

Desde atrás se escucha un repentino sonido de metal golpeando el concreto, luego un silbido en el aire mientras el hombre activa su peculiaridad. Estaba usando o había creado cadenas pesadas y tiene control sobre ellas, enviando cadenas que se lanzan hacia ellos. "¡Corre!" Toshinori gritó a Inko, moviéndose para tomar la peor parte de este ataque. Si él pudiera ganar tiempo y ponerla a salvo, probablemente llamaría a las autoridades. Sería una cuestión de él estancado hasta entonces.

Pero Inko no corre, ella activa su propia particularidad y agarra el aire con una mano, tirando hacia atrás con firmeza. La cadena se desvía bruscamente, a juzgar por la mirada de alarma de su acosador. Habían subido por sus mangas y aparentemente parte de la longitud todavía está envuelta allí, porque cuando Inko lo jala, lo levanta de sus pies y lo envía a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Toshinori dio un paso hacia adelante y retiró su brazo, gruñendo un silencioso 'Smash' para sí mismo mientras su puño golpeaba la cara del hombre.

Un golpe es todo lo que necesita, él cae al suelo inconsciente. Toshinori agitó su puño y miró hacia abajo, buscando en su bolsillo el teléfono para llamar a Naomasa. "Dios..." Inko respiró a su lado y él la miró alarmado. Ella se ve sorprendida. "Con un puñetazo así no necesitas un quirk". Se giró bruscamente para que ella no viera lo roja que estaba su cara, presionando una bota firme en la espalda del hombre mientras hacía la llamada.

Naomasa es rápido como siempre, él y su compañero llegan a recoger al hombre y tomar declaraciones. Normalmente, utilizar una peculiaridad en público, incluso en defensa propia, también justificaría un viaje a la estación. Pero la presencia de Toshinori y los ardientes argumentos de los pocos testigos del ataque hicieron que Naomasa lo ignorara. Sin embargo, Toshinori no se confió: su amigo lo miró y Toshinori supo que estaría explicando todo esto durante las bebidas.

Genial.

Ya es bastante tarde cuando él llama a un taxi y ambos se suben. No está dispuesto a dejarla ir sola a su casa en este momento. Una vez que se establecieron, Inko suelta un suspiro sollozante, acurrucándose alrededor de su hijo protectoramente. "¿Cómo está tu mano?"

"Bien." Toshinori la flexionó experimentalmente y todo parecía estar bien. Aunque podría no ser tan duradero como cuando estaba en su forma de "músculo", el viejo Yagi normal todavía era resistente. "¿Cómo estás?"

Inko le dio una sonrisa tambaleante que claramente era todo espectáculo y Toshinori no pudo evitarlo, él pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ella tomó la invitación por lo que era, presionando su cara contra él y escondiendo a Izuku entre los dos. Sus hombros temblaban mientras Toshinori torpemente le daba palmaditas en la espalda. "Estaba tan asustada", admitió a su lado, agarrando su sudadera con capucha. "Pero, ¿qué podríamos hacer? No pudimos correr ".

"No." Hombres como esos de los que no podrías huir. Eran corruptos y usaban sus particularidades para tomar lo que querían. "Estuviste increíble. Tu quirk, ¿puedes manipular la gravedad?

Su risa es un poco áspera e Inko negó con la cabeza. "Es casi inútil. Puedo tirar de pequeños objetos para mí mismo. Supongo que con lo asustada que estaba me las arreglé para tirar más fuerte de lo normal ". Aunque ella podría haber dicho que su capricho no valía nada, Toshinori escuchó las palabras no dichas: "Casi no valgo nada". La sociedad no solo era cruel con los niños sin particularidad. Aquellos que no eran vistos como valiosos eran tratados igual de mal.

"No es inútil. Si no lo hubieras tirado así, no habría podido noquearlo". Una mentira, pero una que necesitaba ser dicha. Si él no tuviera quirk, no habría habido manera de acortar la distancia con esa cadena en la fórmula. "Fuiste rápida e inteligente, no te congelaste ante el peligro. Además, identificaste que él era una amenaza en primer lugar. Estoy impresionado."

Inko se apartó de su lado y ella estaba tan roja como él lo había estado antes. "No es nada, de verdad". Miró a Izuku, durmiendo tranquilamente en sus brazos, y cambió de tema bruscamente. "¿Tienes un oficial en marcación rápida?".

Mierda, gimió internamente. "Ah, sí, es un amigo del trabajo". Ante su mirada interrogante, él continúa con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro. "Soy secretario de una agencia de héroes".

Eso es suficiente para eliminar cualquier incomodidad que Inko sienta cuando ella le lanza una mirada incrédula. "Eres un secretario." Repitió lentamente, mirándolo lentamente de los pies a la cabeza. "¿Cómo escribes?"

"Con mucho cuidado". Y con un teclado accesible para manos más grandes, pero eso no era lo importante. "Siempre quise ser un héroe mientras crecía. Haciendo lo que hago, es necesario para que los héroes puedan hacer su trabajo." Se quedó mirando sus grandes manos en su regazo, entrelazando sus dedos.

"Lo siento, eso fue grosero de mi parte. Y cuando no has sido nada más que amable. "Inko frunció el ceño y suspiró. "Supongo que con lo grande que eres, no lo sé. Asumí y estuvo mal de mí".

"Está bien", le aseguró Toshinori. Su estómago retumbó y buscó bocadillos en su bolsa, ofreciéndole la bolsa de pretzels. "¿Quieres?"

Ella toma unos pocos y se sientan en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que él mira hacia atrás en su bolso y ve la bolsa de plástico en la parte superior de las sudaderas con capucha del correo de relaciones públicas de hoy. Bien, la ropa de los niños. Lo había olvidado "Yo, ah, espero que esto no parezca extraño, pero". Sacó la bolsa y se la ofreció. "Recibimos un montón de cosas del primer lanzamiento enviadas a la agencia y A- el jefe nos permite tener lo que queramos. Cualquier otra cosa es donada a la caridad. El enterito de Izuku es adorable, y pensé que podrías..."

Sí, esto era aún más incómodo de lo que había pensado que sería. Genial.

Pero tal vez Inko no lo cree, ella aceptó la bolsa y la dejó a un lado sin parecer molesta. "Gracias por pensar en él, Yagi-san. Está creciendo tan rápido que pasa por todo". Ella levantó la vista y su rostro era tan cariñoso y dulce que tuvo que apartar la mirada. "Eres un buen hombre."

Qué amable de ella decirlo. Sin embargo, la amabilidad no le hizo mirarla. Todavía estaba un poco avergonzado. "Ah, ¿me permitirías acompañarte hasta tu puerta? Solo para asegurarte de que estás a salvo.

"Por supuesto". Y cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a su complejo de apartamentos, la siguió escaleras arriba, vigilando las posibles amenazas. El apartamento de sus padres estaba en el tercer piso y, antes de ir más allá de los escalones, Inko se detuvo y levantó una mano. "¿Puedo tener tu teléfono?".

Desconcertado, Toshinori lo ofreció con la certeza de que era una idea increíblemente estúpida hacerlo. Hizo mucho de su trabajo a través de su teléfono, había fotos de héroes desenmascarados para el público... Pero ella no hace nada más que abrir sus contactos y agregar una nueva entrada: la de ella. Sus orejas arden mientras ella le devuelve el teléfono. "Envíame un mensaje para que pueda tener tu número también".

"Si insistes". Toshinori envió un mensaje al nuevo contacto y el teléfono de Inko sonó. Miró el mensaje y se rió, trayendo una sonrisa a la cara de Toshinori también. El conjunto de emoticones de conejito nunca fue lo que alguien esperaba de él, pero pensó que eran lindos.

Inko caminó por el pasillo y la siguió. "Me imagino que después de lo que pasó esta noche y de cómo ayudaste, somos amigos. Tal vez podamos encontrarnos alguna vez ".

"Eso sería bueno." Toshinori sonrió a su teléfono, qué buena idea. "Y, sí, por lo que entiendo de los héroes de la agencia, derribar a un villano juntos nos hace amigos".

(Excepto si fue con Endeavor. Nuevamente, como dirían sus compañeros estadounidenses, 'A la mierda con ese tipo'. Lo que generalmente dirían con frecuencia y, dependiendo del héroe en particular, al alcance del oído. Edgeshot estaba apostando en silencio por cuánto tiempo antes de que Endeavour retara a Búka por sus fuertes ataques a su personaje. En lo personal, Toshinori pensó que era una pelea que ni Endeavour aceptaría).

"Bueno. Bien." Inko se detuvo afuera de su puerta y le sonrió. Respiró hondo y pareció endurecerse. "¿Qué estás haciendo después del trabajo el viernes?"

Bueno, técnicamente, no había un trabajo posterior para él. Si fuera necesario, se quedaría y lucharía contra el crimen donde fuera necesario, a veces las cosas serían lentas y podría tomar el autobús a casa, pero...

Espera.

Qué.

"Yo, ah, normalmente trabajo más, pero es algo voluntario. Así que, um..." Sin duda, Toshinori estaba rojo hasta la línea del cabello e Inko se rió y se compadeció de él.

"Te enviaré un mensaje entonces. ¿Si puedes alejarte del trabajo, tal vez podamos ver una película?" Con eso ella se metió en el apartamento, cerrando la puerta antes de que Toshinori pudiera reaccionar realmente.

Se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por un momento antes de hacer lo único que su mente realmente podía pensar: bajó los tres pisos de escaleras y salió a la noche. Agachándose en un callejón cercano, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no lo estaban observando, activó su forma 'Plus Ultra' y rápidamente comenzó a saltar sobre la ciudad de un edificio a otro y aceleró su carrera hacia su casa. Era fácil distraerse así, arrullado por el acto de saltar. No fue hasta que llegó a casa y entró en su oscuro apartamento que su cerebro finalmente puso dos y dos juntos.

¿Tenía ... tenía él una cita el viernes?

* * *

 **Comentarios de Jeanemon :**

 _Siguiente capítulo: Mujer local lleva a introvertido al cine. Hombre maduro confundido por los rituales de cortejo._

 _1) No hay edad canon para Toshinori por lo que sé, así que lo estoy poniendo alrededor de 38 o más aquí, así que tiene un poco más de cincuenta para cuando comienza la historia de Izuku._

 _2) No puedo creer que All Might solo tenga un 'compañero' en su carrera. El hombre es un imán para la atención y siento que intentará difundir las cosas positivas y ser mentor de aquellos que pueden hacer el bien y hacer conocer algunos nombres. Así que en mi mundo, tomó Ectoplasm, Best Jeanist y Edgeshot cuando se presentaron y está más que feliz por la ayuda. También: Dos de esos tres están en la lista de los diez mejores héroes. ¿Quién es el mejor mentor, Endeavor?_

 _3) El héroe estadounidense mencionado brevemente, Búka, es un OC que podría aparecer más adelante para que no tenga que buscar constantemente a los héroes antiguos. O si quiero seguir arrojando basura a Endeavor, porque joder, a la mierca con ese tipo en serio. Pero ella vive en Japón porque de ahí es de donde proviene su hermoso esposo y ella lo ama más que al sol. Ella es conocida por ser un terror absoluto._

 ** _VAMOS INKO. PLUS ULTRA._**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Mucho ruido y pocas nueces

"Está bien, manos arriba, manos arriba para mí, ¿sí? Ese es mi niño grande". Inko arrulló al pequeño Izuku mientras ella le ponía uno de los enteritos con capucha que le obsequiaron sobre su cabeza. Otro de All Might hecho para parecerse al atuendo actual del héroe. A Izuku parecía gustarle, o al menos los colores rojo y azul brillante. "¿Estás listo para ir a ver a papá?"

Izuku se animó con esa palabra y levantó los brazos hacia ella. "¡Pa-Pa!", Aplaudió, aferrándose a la camisa de su madre cuando ella lo recogió. Fue realmente increíble verlo crecer semana tras semana. Inko se colgó el bolso de suministros sobre su hombro y se despidió rápidamente de su propia madre antes de salir por la puerta lo antes posible.

Sabía lo que oiría de otra manera, los rencorosos resoplidos de su madre acerca de lo cruel que era alejar a Izuku del padre que lo adoraba, cómo debería haber trabajado más duro para mantener su matrimonio intacto, quién iba a querer a una mujer divorciada con un niño. Ya sabes, las cosas maravillosas típicas que los padres decían a sus hijos.

"Nunca vas a tener que preocuparte por que yo sea así, Zu-Zu". Inko le prometió al niño, que la miró con ojos brillantes y frunció los labios. "Siempre defenderé tus elecciones".

Sobre todo porque había sido completamente mutuo que terminaran su relación. Ella y Hisashi habían sido buenos amigos durante toda la escuela, habían salido en la escuela secundaria, y se esperaba que se casaran. Pero a veces eso no era suficiente, y ambos habían sido silenciosamente miserables en la vida matrimonial. Su separación había sido amistosa, e Hisashi incluso había sugerido que permanecieran viviendo juntos hasta que Inko pudiera encontrar un apartamento para ella y para Izuku.

Secretamente deseaba que lo hicieran, porque mientras su mamá le había asegurado que no habría problemas y, por supuesto, que podría mudarse con ellos por un tiempo, desde entonces no había sido más que una desagradable arpía. Su madre se había abalanzado sobre ella cuando había llegado tarde a casa, haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas sobre con quién había estado y de quién era la voz en el pasillo. Inko todavía estaba muy contenta de no haber invitado a Toshinori a tomar una taza de té porque su mamá lo habría asustado.

Inko pensó que sería fácil asustar a Toshinori, a pesar de ser uno de los hombres más grandes que había conocido, el hombre era manso y gentil. Su rostro suave cuando hacía rebotar a Izuku en su regazo, cómo había parecido tan reacio a despertarla a pesar de que se había quedado dormida sobre él y su hijo trataba de comerse su cabello, de que había sido tan protector y había saltado a su rescate en cuanto la vio entrar al autobús, cómo había insistido en acompañarla hasta la puerta por si acaso. Él era dulce, e Inko no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su madre lo asustara antes de tener una cita con él.

El arreglo actual entre ella y Hisashi funcionó bien: tomaría un autobús temprano a Minato y se reuniría con él allí cuando entregará a Izuku y lo recogería nuevamente antes de irse a casa por la noche. Hisashi trabajó desde su apartamento haciendo consultas y estuvo feliz de tomar su tiempo de crianza compartido mientras Inko trabajaba. Como siempre, Hisashi estaba esperando en la estación de autobuses a la parada y Izuku chilló feliz al verlo.

"¡Oye, héroe!" Hisashi sonrió y alzó al niño en el aire, Izuku gritó y pataleó alegremente. Sostuvo al chico sobre su cadera y tomó su bolso de Inko antes de entrecerrar los ojos ante el atuendo del niño. "Este no es uno de los que compre, ¿finalmente te diste cuenta del encanto de los héroes? Espera. Esta es la vestimenta actual de All Might, ¡esta línea aún no ha salido!

Confío en su súper fan ex para saber cuándo salieron las líneas de merchandising. "Hice un amigo que trabaja como secretario en una agencia de héroes, tomó algunas de las cosas de niños de una caja de relaciones públicas". Inko trató de ignorarlo, pero Hisashi ya estaba murmurando para sí mismo, un flujo constante de información. Genial. Estaba haciendo de nuevo esos murmullos para sí mismo sobre héroes.

Su ex sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y comenzó a desplazarse antes de ofrecérselo. Allí, en una especie de fanboy wikipedia, hay una foto de Yagi Toshinori. "¿Este tipo?" Sigue sin notar la expresión de Inko. "Esta línea tiene que ser de la agencia de All Might, y ha habido especulaciones sobre este hombre por años de parte de los fanáticos. Su título oficial es secretario, pero es gigante y, a veces, se lo ha visto echando a la gente por la puerta principal, como un portero. Personalmente, tengo una apuesta en que es el hermano menor de All Might ".

"Oh, olvidé lo espeluznante que son tus amigos de Internet que adoran a los héroes. ¿Hay una página wiki para un secretario?" Hisashi era brillante y tenía una mente para recordar pequeños detalles, pero a veces tenía problemas con los límites. "Oh, he tenido la intención de preguntar. Tengo una cosa el viernes. ¿Estarías dispuesto a tener a Zu-Zu toda la noche?

"Sí, por supuesto". Hisashi la miró por un momento antes de darle una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Una cita?".

"Tal vez. Me gustaría que lo sea, pero él es tímido. Puede tomarle algunas noches de cine para que se dé cuenta, o tendré que ser directa". Su conversación se interrumpió cuando su autobús entró en la estación. "¡Muy bien, te veré después del trabajo!"

"¡Que tengas un buen día!" Hisashi e Izuku la saludaron con la mano mientras subía de nuevo al autobús. Ella apenas tiene un minuto para relajarse antes de que su teléfono suene.

Es Hisashi. '¿Cita con el señor secretario? Pregúntale si es el hermano de All Might para mí, tengo dinero en juego por eso."

"No voy a acosarlo porque tienes una apuesta".

"Te sobornaré". Ella apenas leyó el mensaje antes de que hubiera una foto, y está el mismo señor de buenos modales, con las mangas de su camisa de vestir blanca enrolladas y arrojando a algún héroe enmascarado por la puerta. Ella sabía que él era musculoso gracias a ese golpe que lanzó, pero era otra cosa verlo con una camisa blanca ajustada, con los antebrazos musculosos y flexionados. ¿Por qué razón del mundo llevaba esos suéteres de gran tamaño?.

Entonces, como para responder a su pregunta, apareció un texto de Toshinori. 'Por favor, tenga un viaje seguro al trabajo, actividad de villanos cerca de Roppongi' con uno de esos emoticones de adorables conejitos que se limpiaba el sudor de la cabeza. Por supuesto que se escondería, el hombre era tímido.

Ella envió un mensaje de texto agradeciéndole, obteniendo un conejito feliz en respuesta. En serio, demasiado lindo para las palabras. A Hisashi le respondió: 'Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso, fanboy'.

Eso le valió una mala cara, pero Inko no estaba dispuesto a tirar a Toshinori debajo del autobús por las locas teorías de Hisashi.

* * *

El intercambio de números con Inko había demostrado ser una buena cosa que All Might decidió al terminar de atar los brazos del villano menor. ¡Él pudo advertirla de posibles disturbios de esta manera! La mayoría de los empleadores de la ciudad eran indulgentes con las tardanzas debido a la villanía, pero siempre era bueno evitarlas si era posible. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, saludó a la multitud reunida y lanzó una carcajada, y saltó en el aire. Todo lo que tiene que hacer para desaparecer de la vista es deslizarse entre los edificios y fundirse con la multitud.

Si va un poco más tarde de lo habitual a la oficina, nadie lo comenta mientras reparte café a Ectoplasm y Edgeshot, dejando los cafés de Sir Nighteye y Best Jeanist en sus respectivos escritorios. Los dos llegan más tarde que Toshinori, pero ya está recibiendo informes de que impidieron que un conductor que atropelló y pensaba fugarse huyera de la escena y despejar el camino para que los servicios de emergencia lleguen a los heridos.

La idea popular era que los héroes estaban allí para salvar al mundo, pero All Might destacó a sus héroes asistentes que en cada persona era un mundo y que si podían salvar una vida era suficiente.

Como para confirmar sus pensamientos, aparece una alerta en su teléfono, un mensaje de Inko-chan. Una foto del pequeño Izuku en el último enterito de All Might, sujetándose al borde de una mesa con una mano mientras se acerca a la cámara con la otra, con su sonrisa más brillante en su carita. "¿Por qué? ¡Porque estoy aquí!", Fue el mensaje con el que fue enviado. Toshinori agarró su teléfono y sonrió, esto era simplemente demasiado lindo para las palabras.

Tan atrapado en la imagen, no oyó pasos pesados detrás de él, una persona alta tomando café ruidosamente. "No sabía que tenías un hijo", dijo Ectoplasm casualmente y con eso, todo el trabajo en la oficina se detuvo.

Toshinori acercó el teléfono a su pecho y miró a su héroe asistente con traición. Ectoplasm sorbió su café y sonrió, dándole a Toshinori una palmada en el hombro. "¿Estás casado?" Preguntó con calma como si no hubiera abierto la caja de Pandora.

"Lo dudo". Edgeshot ni siquiera pretendió ser reservado como lo fueron Sir Nighteye y Best Jeanist. Casi se escapó de la oficina trasera donde los héroes asistentes hicieron su trabajo. Bueno, él era el más joven de ellos, se esperaba que fuera el menos maduro. "Nunca ha hablado de un hijo y una esposa, y nuestro Yagi es un meloso. Tendría fotos por todas partes."

"Entonces no es su hijo." Sir Nighteye frunció el ceño y se agarró la barbilla y Toshinori oró en silencio por algún tipo de escape de esta situación. "¿El hijo de un amigo?".

"No por la forma en que estaba radiante. No sonríes así por el hijo de un amigo. Sonríes así por tu propio hijo." Ectoplasm discutió y Toshinori sintió que su teléfono comenzaba a deslizarse de su mano. Antes de que pueda luchar, Best Jeanist tiene sus hilos envueltos alrededor y vuela por el aire, aterrizando en su mano extendida.

Pulsó la pantalla de bloqueo e hizo un ruido decepcionado, como si de alguna manera hubiera esperado que estuviera desbloqueado. "Así que. No hay una esposa y un hijo. "Dijo el héroe de mezclilla mientras le tiraba a Toshinori su teléfono. "¿Una novia?"

Uno. Debería haberse apegado a tener un único héroe asistente. Esta situación no sucedería si no hubiera llenado una oficina con buenos hombres a los que aparentemente les gustaba burlarse de él.

"Yagi tiene novia. ¿Nosotros... necesitamos realizar una verificación de antecedentes?" Sir Nighteye frunció el ceño severamente. "Sólo para estar seguro de que está a salvo".

La peor parte era que Sir Nighteye ni siquiera estaba siendo gracioso, probablemente estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su compañero de trabajo. Sus héroes asistentes parecían tener la extraña impresión de que no podía valerse por sí mismo. "No tengo novia". Él gruñó con los dientes apretados. "¿Podemos por favor volver al trabajo? Tengo mucho que lograr hoy ".

Como si hubiera una posibilidad de que eso sucediera.

Ninguno de sus jóvenes héroes parecía tener la mínima posibilidad de renunciar a esto. Toshinori suspiró y se aferró al borde de su escritorio, tratando de mantener su voz incluso disputando con su creciente incomodidad. "Por favor, paren." No estaban haciendo esto por despecho o crueldad, no eran niños insensibles que se reían sobre una estúpida extravagante que trataba de ser feliz. Eran sus compañeros de trabajo, sus amigos, las personas con las que él confiaba en su vida. Incluso pueden sentirse felices con la mera idea de que él tenga una vida personal en lugar de estar encadenado a la agencia todo el tiempo. "Me estás haciendo sentir muy incómodo".

Y se detuvieron.

Podría haber sido el tono de su voz, o cómo le temblaban los hombros, o incluso que estaba expresando claramente su incomodidad, pero el estado de ánimo en la habitación cambia de inmediato. Las burlas se detienen, el ánimo alegre se enfrió. "Me disculpo por hacer que te sientas incómodo", dijo Ectoplasm entre sorbos de café, todavía de alguna manera la única calma en la habitación. "Esa no era mi intención. Lo comenté porque rara vez te ves tan feliz".

"A veces parece que sabes mucho sobre nosotros y no sabemos nada de ti", agregó Edgeshot, frunciendo el ceño mientras hundía su rostro enmascarado para tratar de mirar a Toshinori a la cara. Eso no estaba sucediendo, solo se inclinó sobre su escritorio aún más. "No estoy tratando de ser malo. Por ejemplo, si has encontrado a alguien que es genial todos estamos felices por ti, Yagi ".

"De hecho." Best Jeanist estuvo de acuerdo, cruzando sus largas extremidades y apoyándose en el escritorio de Toshinori. "Es raro en nuestra línea de trabajo encontrar la felicidad en la vida personal. Si es así, estamos muy contentos".

Sir Nighteye todavía estaba murmurando acerca de los procedimientos de seguridad y cosas por el estilo, por lo que estaba realmente fuera de la conversación. Probablemente también propondrá nuevas regulaciones para que All Might examine.

All Might. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Manteniendo su respiración, Toshinori apartó su silla de su escritorio y se puso de pie. "perdónenme, tengo mucho trabajo que completar hoy. Estaré en la oficina." Se deslizó dentro de su oficina y cerró la puerta con llave, ignorando deliberadamente el 'Bueno, mierda' de ectoplasma.

En lugar de trabajar en el papeleo como debería, Toshinori salió por la ventana y bajó por la escalera de incendios, cambiando a All Might sin esfuerzo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, está en el aire y saltando de edificio en edificio. Una alerta aparece en su teléfono y cambia bruscamente de rumbo, dirigiéndose a la perturbación. Se ocupa fácilmente del robo simple y él se reúne con el público. Están impresionados como siempre, pero de manera agradable.

Su segundo teléfono, el único para All Might, comenzó a zumbar en su bolsillo. Se disculpó gentilmente antes de lanzarse al aire, deteniéndose unos cuantos edificios más abajo. Ah, Sir Nighteye estaba buscando hablar.

Nighteye: Entonces, hipotéticamente hablando  
AllM: ¡Ya no me gusta a dónde se dirige esta conversación!  
Nighteye: Si de alguna manera ponemos al girasol de mal humor y él se atrincheró en tu oficina y no saldrá, ¿cuál es el procedimiento que debemos seguir para sacarlo?  
AllM: ¡No te preocupes, joven Nighteye! Nuestro querido Toshinori tiene un alma frágil, ¡pero él siempre vuelve para enfrentar el sol! ¡Dale tiempo y saldrá!

Hubo silencio durante unos minutos y All Might se sentó en la azotea en paz. Entonces:  
Nighteye: Salió por la escalera de incendios, ¿no?  
AllM: ¡Lo vi salir de la agencia!  
Nighteye: Edgeshot ha estado hablando con una habitación vacía durante veinte minutos.  
AllM: ¡Hilarante! ¡Recuérdale que está en el trabajo!

All Might deslizó el teléfono de nuevo en su bolsillo y se rió para sí mismo. No querían causar ningún daño, él lo sabía. Eran buenos jóvenes, curiosos por su compañero de trabajo. Pero algunas heridas-

'¿Qué? ¿Crees que alguien alguna vez querrá estar con un inútil sin quirk como tú?'

-Nunca sanarán correctamente, ¿no es cierto?.

Un segundo zumbido de su bolsillo, esta vez el opuesto. El teléfono de Toshinori. All Might lo sacó de su bolsillo y quitó la pantalla de bloqueo. Ah, Ectoplasm. Probablemente quería-

All Might resopló y sonrió brillantemente al teléfono de Toshinori. Era una serie de imágenes, todas con mensajes del héroe reservado. Parecía ser un diario del día de Edgeshot. 'Está sentado allí hablando a la puerta tratando de disculparse por molestarte. Ni siquiera estás ahí, ¿verdad?'

Y el pobre y amable Edgeshot se ve tan serio mientras habla hacia una puerta que va a una habitación vacía. "Te dijo que cree que eres genial, que todos somos afortunados de tenerte, cómo aprecia cuando le traes café y recuerda cuántos azúcares le gustan".

La imagen final de la serie es la puerta abierta y Edgeshot a medio camino en la habitación. 'Parece que se dio cuenta de que no estás ahí'. y All Might no puede evitar reírse y sentirse tan encariñado con los jóvenes encantadores que se le ha permitido guiar.

YagiT: Se ve tan descontento. Me disculpo, fácilmente me pongo nervioso a veces. Por favor perdóname.  
Ectoplasma: Está bien. Sabemos que te sientes abrumado y todavía nos precipitamos. Fue culpa nuestra.

Ahora se siente en paz, listo para regresar y lidiar con lo que sea que se le presente. Pero hay un último mensaje que aparece de Ectoplasm, otra imagen. Este le impide moverse. Nunca antes había visto a su héroe asistente desenmascarado, el hombre guardaba su privacidad con fiereza y All Might lo aceptó. Pero allí estaba de nariz para abajo (sus dientes lo hacían bastante fácil de identificar) y un niño pequeño se sentaba en su regazo. Tenía una peculiaridad física similar a la de su padre con sus dientes prominentes, pero era muy precioso y pequeño.

Ectoplasm: Se llama Juzo. Tiene poco más de un año.  
YagiT: Es adorable.  
Ectoplasm: Pensé que si el niño era tuyo, podríamos hablar como padres. Los niños no entienden.

El querido Ectoplasm estaba más cerca de las edades de los otro que de Toshinori, pero tal vez tener un hijo, algo tan precioso que proteger, lo hizo madurar más rápido. Se sienta y mira fijamente el teléfono de Toshinori durante un largo minuto antes de escribir cuidadosamente una respuesta.

YagiT: Es el hijo de una amiga.  
YagiT: Ella me invitó a ver una película el viernes.  
YagiT: No estoy seguro de si es una cita o no.

La respuesta vuelve casi de inmediato.

Ectoplasm: es una cita.  
Ectoplasm: Pregúntale a Tsunagu qué debes vestir.  
YagiT: No voy a usar un traje de mezclilla.  
Ectoplasm: También es bueno en la moda no relacionada con los trajes de mezclilla. Es solo su estética.  
Ectoplasm: su terrible, terrible estética.  
Ectoplasm: Él y su jurtleneck.

Oh, eso fue horrible. Hilarante, pero horrible. Edgeshot había comenzado esos apodos al traer artículos hechos de mezclilla que no deberían ser. Su gloria suprema había sido encontrar una mesa que alguien había hecho de mezclilla, completa con pantalones para las piernas. Se refería amorosamente a él como el 'Jesa' y todavía estaba en sus oficinas.

YagiT: Al menos él no usa joots para ir con su jurtleneck.  
Ectoplasma: junderpants.

Ese es el texto final que puede tomar antes de que All Might salte hacia su agencia y caiga en un callejón, emergiendo como un Toshinori ligeramente agitado y sudoroso. Antes de ingresar a la agencia, se detiene en una panadería local y regresa con una ofrenda dócil de donas. Edgeshot brilla, pero toma tres de las donas y se las mete en la boca, pareciéndose nada más que una ardilla nerviosa.

Tsunagu estuvo más que feliz de darle consejos sobre qué ponerse. Ni una sola recomendación involucró mezclilla.

* * *

Aunque no había visto a Yagi en el autobús toda la semana, Inko se había mantenido en contacto con él a través de un mensaje de texto. Ella le enviaría fotos que Hisashi tomaba, le había dicho que Izuku era demasiado adorable para las palabras o tomas ocasionales del almuerzo. Siempre respondía rápidamente con los emoticones de conejito y había una imagen muy rara de la agencia en la que trabajaba. Inko entendió que no era algo para compartir y fue casi sorprendente ver fotos sinceras de los héroes. Parecían casi normales a pesar de sus trajes.

Fuera del centro de atención después de una crisis, todos parecían muy jóvenes.

"No tienes que acompañarme al teatro, Hisashi". Inko puso los ojos en blanco ante su ex, pero él solo sonrió y se ajustó las gafas. "Sabes que no voy a dejar que lo molestes".

"Oh, no necesito hacerlo. Solo quiero asegurarme de que no te desanimes." Hisashi tenía a Izuku en un arnés porta bebés y el niño estaba roncando mientras colgaba sin fuerzas. "Está bien, el teatro está justo aquí, y... Ooooh, mira eso". Siguió esa afirmación con un silbido bajo.

Con una introducción como esa, ¿cómo podría no mirar? Allí, frente al teatro e incluso antes que ella, estaba Yagi Toshinori. Estaba paseando un poco, jugueteando con su teléfono mientras trataba de no parecer nervioso. Incluso desde donde estaban actualmente, Inko entendió por qué Hisashi había silbado. A diferencia de los típicos trajes arrugados y holgados que ella le había visto usar después del trabajo, todo lo que Toshinori llevaba hoy encajaba perfectamente y ... Bueno, eso lo demostró. Sin el conocimiento del hombre, él estaba recibiendo algunas miradas de apreciación.

Hisashi levantó el puño e Inko lo chocó con el suyo. "A por él, Inko", dijo con una sonrisa descarada mientras se retiraba para dejarla continuar. Inko enderezó sus hombros y caminó hacia él finalmente. Realmente se veía bien con ropa de su talla, la chaqueta de cuero oscuro destacaba lo anchos que eran sus hombros y los pantalones oscuros hacían sus largas piernas aún más largas.

Una última respiración profunda para nivelarse e Inko gritó. "¡Toshinori-san!" El hombre saltó un poco y miró sobre su hombro casi con timidez. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y superó la distancia entre ellos con una sonrisa. Hay una fracción de segundo donde Inko no tiene idea de cómo saludarlo. ¿Una sonrisa, un apretón de manos? Ella se decide y va por el abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su amplio torso. Toshinori se quedó inmóvil mientras lo apretaba, dándole unas palmaditas incómodas en la espalda. Olía bien, a sándalo, salvia y ... ¿fresas? Independientemente de lo extraña que fuera esa combinación, Inko se retiró y le sonrió, disfrutando del rubor en sus mejillas. "¡Estas muy guapo!"

"Uh, gracias, tuve algo de ayuda". Toshinori se frotó la nuca y miró tímidamente. "¡Así que! ¿Qué película querías ver?"

"Bueno, hay una nueva película de héroe si no tienes suficiente de eso en tu trabajo diario". Inko no lo dejó ir demasiado lejos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de uno de los suyos. Él no se apartó, modificando sus pasos para ser más lentos para que sus piernas más cortas pudieran seguir el ritmo. "He estado queriendo ver esa comedia romántica..."

La cara de Toshinori se iluminó. "Oh, ¿buenos deseos? He tenido la intención de verla. Yo, ah, en realidad no me gustan las películas de héroes, o las demasiado violentas. Todavía hay mucha violencia en el mundo. Me gusta poder escapar en un mundo donde las cosas están bien por unas horas ".

¿Por qué era tan adorable? "Eso suena genial. ¡Ooh, deberíamos conseguir bocadillos!" Inko lo arrastró al teatro para obtener boletos.

Sin saberlo, la pareja estaba bajo vigilancia. Sir Nighteye miró a través de los prismáticos desde su posición al amable secretario de su agencia que estaba siendo arrastrado por una mujer. "Ella no es lo que yo esperaba. ¿Tenemos alguna información?".

"Los datos faciales no están en el sistema, por lo que no es una criminal conocida", dijo Edgeshot a cambio. "Ella es mucho más joven de lo que pensaba. El girasol se ve bien".

"Él siguió mi consejo". Best Jeanist parece presumido. "Es raro verlo en algo que realmente

encaje".

Una cuarta voz suspiró en su llamada de conferencia. "Ustedes tres de verdad lo están acosando en el cine. Dale espacio". Ectoplasm no estaba feliz con la 'Operación: Girasol'. "Es un hombre adulto. Deja que tenga su cita".

"Sí, pero y si ella es una villana que trata de atraparlo".

"El hecho de que Toshinori no tenga una peculiaridad no lo hace indefenso", dijo Ectoplasm pacientemente, salpicaduras de agua y un niño felizmente risueño se escuchaban en el fondo de donde llamaba. "Si arruinas esto para él, All Might te va a despedir".

Ese fue un buen punto. "Nos mantendremos fuera de la vista. Solo me preocupo por él", dijo Sir Nighteye, un sentimiento que rápidamente hicieron eco los dos héroes más jóvenes.

"Si te atrapan, es cosa tuya". Hubo un fuerte chillido y sonó como si Ectoplasm se salpicara en la cara. "Me voy por esta noche".

Dentro del teatro, Toshinori lideró el camino hacia la taquilla y compró boletos para los dos antes de que Inko pudiera alcanzar su tarjeta. Ella le puso mala cara por un minuto. "No tienes que pagar por mí, te invité a salir".

"Bueno, uh." Toshinori torció uno de sus largos flequillos alrededor de sus dedos y se mostró tímido. "Sí... estoy tomando la intención correcta, ¿esta es una cita?" Oh, gracias a Dios, el hombre no era demasiado despistado. "Y si lo es, el caballero paga. Por favor, permítame este pensamiento anticuado. ¡No quiero insultarte de ninguna manera!"

"No me siento insultada". Inko apoyó la cabeza contra su brazo. "Creo que es muy dulce. No quiero ser una carga, había planeado pagar por mí misma".

Por primera vez esta noche, Toshinori no suena tímido ni estresado. Su sonrisa es amplia y sus ojos son suaves. "No eres una carga en absoluto, Inko-chan. Así que saca ese pensamiento de tu mente y vamos a conseguir algunos bocadillos ".

El hombre ni siquiera parpadea ante la indignante carga que terminan haciendo (la mayor parte es suya, parece ser el típico niño en dulcería) y con los brazos llenos de bocadillos se dirigen al teatro. Él insiste en sentarse muy atrás para no molestar a nadie con su altura.

La película no es la mejor, pero parece disfrutarla, viendo cómo se reproduce la lenta grabación en pantalla. Incluso se sonroja de vez en cuando sintiendo vergüenza ajena cuando los personajes hacen algo estúpido. Qué hombre empático. Y cuando Inko se inclina contra su costado, solo le toma un momento para él colocar cuidadosamente un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

De alguna manera eso hizo que la película mediocre fuera algo fantástico.

Cuando llega el momento de abandonar el teatro, el clima ha dado un giro desagradable, la lluvia cae en picada. Toshinori se toma un momento antes de salir para revisar su teléfono, suspirando por lo que encuentre allí. Pero está fuera de su mente rápidamente y mira hacia afuera con los labios fruncidos. "Aaah, aquí." Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros de Inko.

"No tienes que hacerlo, debería haber observado el pronóstico". Inko intentó devolvérsela, pero él levantó los brazos y negó con la cabeza. "Oh, bien". Se lo puso y se envolvió en el cálido olor a sándalo y salvia. Necesita mucha moderación para no enterrar la cara en el cuello.

Toshinori mira el agua afuera antes de que haya una chispa de algo en sus ojos. Travesura, ¿tal vez? Luego, sin preguntar ni dudar, se agachó y levantó a Inko en sus brazos, lanzándose a la lluvia. Inko gritó y lo abofeteó una vez, luego la sostuvo mientras corría a la relativa sequedad de la parada de autobús.

El aroma a fresa que ella le había olido antes era de su producto para el cabello, la cercanía le permitía asumirlo. Inko levantó la chaqueta de cuero para proteger su cabeza y la de ella mientras él corre. Entonces ella no puede evitar reírse porque esto es ridículo y fácilmente podría ser algo de una de esas comedias románticas que Toshinori decía amar. Él también se ríe, deslizándose hacia la parada del autobús.

"Eres ridículo", acusó Inko y él solo sonrió. Es sorprendente lo diferente que se ve cuando está realmente feliz de esta manera. Sin inquietudes, sin ansiedad, solo una amplia sonrisa y ojos brillantes. Su felicidad es contagiosa, Inko no pudo evitar sonreírle. "Puedes bajarme".

"¿Y arriesgarte a que te mojes? Estoy bien, no eres pesada".

Él insiste en mantenerla fuera del suelo hasta que el autobús llegue allí. Solo una vez que están dentro del calor seco del autobús, él la baja y se sienta. El pobre hombre estaba mojado hasta las rodillas, con sus bonitas botas y pantalones empapados. Inko estaba mucho mejor gracias a su chaqueta y a él, literalmente, llevándola al autobús.

Toshinori se recostó contra su asiento y colocó sus largos brazos sobre los respaldos. "Esto fue agradable, lluvia incluida. Gracias por invitarme". Se ve relajado y tranquilamente feliz y es muy bueno para él.

"Fue agradable". Ella estuvo de acuerdo apoyándose contra su costado de nuevo. "Muy agradable. De hecho, ¿tal vez deberíamos volver a reunirnos la próxima semana?"

"¿Cena? Conozco algunos lugares agradables". Toshinori se ve tímido otra vez.

"Suena bien. Vamos a trabajar en los detalles más tarde".

Cuando ella se baja en la parada de Hisashi para que ella pueda recoger a Izuku, Toshinori también se pone de pie, inclinándose casi hasta la mitad para besarle la mano. Es tan anticuado pero dulce. "Gracias de nuevo por una buena noche".

Inko se baja del autobús y está a mitad de camino de Hisashi antes de que ella se dé cuenta de que todavía está envuelta en el abrigo de Toshinori.

Mientras tanto, el hombre mismo se apoyó en el asiento, con la cara aún sonrojada. No pudo detener la sonrisa en su rostro. Sacó su teléfono y leyó el mensaje que había recibido después de la película.

Ectoplasm: Tan solo para tu información.  
Ectoplasm: los chicos idiotas te están observando para asegurarse de que tu cita no sea una supervillana.  
YagiT: Gracias por la información.  
Ectoplasm: ¿Tuviste una buena noche?  
YagiT: Muy buena.  
YagiT: Era una cita.  
Ectoplasm: Te lo dije.

Toshinori se echó a reír y descubrió que no importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. ¿Esto era lo que le había estresado toda la semana? ¿Esto era por lo que él se había preocupado hasta enfermar? Realmente había estado exagerando. Todo había sido maravilloso. Había sido agradable.

No había sido una broma cruel que lo dejaría plantado porque no tenía una particularidad.

Ese no era un pensamiento para esta noche cuando se sentía bien, así que trató de empujar ese recuerdo particularmente desagradable en el fondo. Cuando finalmente se bajó del autobús en su salida, no pudo evitar casi saltar a su casa más de lo que pudo evitar la risa que brotó de lo más profundo de su interior.

En lo alto de un edificio cercano, Sir Nighteye sonrió. Y qué si Edgeshot tiene que ver al "bebé más lindo del mundo" y confirmó que la cita no era un criminal. Llegó a ver al girasol de su agencia brillante, floreciendo y radiante.

Bien. Se lo merecía.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:  
**  
 **Junderpants, joots, jurtleneck y Jesa son juegos de palabras que combinan la palabra Jean con algo. Traducirlos no tenía sentido, solo traduje "Jable" porque me dio gracia como queda "Jesa" (jean+mesa).**

 **Junderpants: Ropa interior hecha con mezclilla.**

 **Joots: Botas de mezclilla.**

 **Jurtleneck: Cuello alto/cuello de tortuga hecho de mezclilla. Se refiere al traje de héroe de Best Jeanist.**

* * *

 **Comentarios de Jeanemon:** _¿Por qué tener una relación angustiosa con tu ex esposo cuando ambos pueden mirar hombres juntos y hacerlo 'bien', y darle a su adorable bebé todo el amor que él puede tener?_

 _También es mejor que creas que, a pesar de las recomendaciones de Best Jeanist, Toshinori buscó en los sitios de 'qué vestir en tu primera cita' para asegurarse de que no se viera como un idiota._

 _También me gustaría decir que, no importa lo que haya escrito en el pasado o lo que escribiré en el futuro, dudo que alguna vez pueda escribir una palabra que me llene de tanta alegría caótica como la palabra "junderpants"._

 _¡Hola, Lamento mucho la tardanza! He conseguido el permiso para traducir una serie de fics de Voltron. ¡Por favor dales un vistazo si conoces la serie! Son historias muy divertidas. De todas formas, gracias por leer y espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto. Bye-bye._


End file.
